CreationCity
creationcity is a chaotic city located in the depths of hell. the city is mainly known for its scenic shitposts, and is currently mayored by satan himself. anyways it sucks no 2015 * undertale shit undertale shit undertale shit creationcity * june 7: hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 51st time 2016 *january 5: a riot occurs but nobody really cares. it was a form of protest against the nutshack. *february 12: undertale shit and creationcity have a falling out after a meme man is savagely having his feelings hurt by a group of users after shitposting an alley protesting against satan's monarchy. the triggering was less about the insulting of satan and more because it was vandalism. kill me *february 13: the creationcity bank is harassed, killing 69 people, the perpetrator was identified as chadtronic he was angry at the increase in income tax, he was charged with 69 counts of first degree feeling-hurting, 10 counts of attempted triggering, and the use of harassment to hurt feelinfs, he was executed via an amse electric chair 6 months later, his last words were "can't, wake, up, wake, me, up, inside" before he went into a comma coma,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, *march 31: the city is attacked by alien furries from another dimension, but they are soon yiffed by gogang *april 1: an "unidetified" (what) cuban attempts to hurt the feelings of satan, satan is shot six times but recovered a week later, the shooter is still hurting people's feelings *may 7: 1st annual everyone beats up chrome day: a day where everyone beats up chrome for existing *may 28: riots break out over the harassment of an ape after a child fell in their exhibit. people also tuck in their dongers while yelling "the harambe meme is dead" *may 30: hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 52nd time. this time they mean it! *june 1: the city is bombed by kimu jongu waifu, 3,000 people died just like including chrome's will to live *june 9: hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 53rd time. this time they mean it! *july 26: cancer world is removed once again. the city goes into shutdown for a week and there are riots in which 99% of the city's citizens took part. aka january 5 part IV: hello darkness my old friend *july 27: staven jumps off a thing and dies *july 28: hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 54th time. this time they mean it! *july 29: a sjw stronghold is created and strengthens 100,000 people's readiness to drink the tears of cis white males. *july 30: hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 55th time. this time they mean it! *July 31: the sjw stronghold is shattered by 300 triggering nukes *august 2: the riot is supposed to end, but the people are still rioting. hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 56th time. this time they mean it! *august 3: o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡ *august 4: chrome gets up close to trumpu waifu's ego and dies, so satan declares august 4th "chrome is dead day" *august 5: chrome comes back to life, much to everyone's disappointment *august 6: the gogang fire their tactical dongers at an unarmed mosquito, killing 123,467 people *august 7: riots break out over the killing of the mosquito *august 8: staven jumps off a thing and dies for the second time *august 9: hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 57th time. this time they mean it! *august 10: bubguy is allowed re-entry into creationcity for being a communist *august 11: satan is assassinated by pingy, the true devil *august 12: creationcity is triggered 50 times, killing everyone there. creationcity is no more. keemstar reports on this tragic event and pays tribute to it by calling it names several times, hurting everyone's feelings even more *august 13: creationcity is now nothing but a deserted abandoned city. good *august 14: amongst the corpses and the body parts, trumpu waifu builds a wall in the middle of the city. the mexicans pay for it. *august 15: creationcity is once again triggered, only this time it's triggered until the land that was creationcity is completely gone. but the wall is still there, with the mexicans still paying for it *august 16: creationcity doesn't exist anymore. great *august 17: hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 58th time. this time they mean it! *august 18: creationcity is back and everything that happened because of the triggering is reversed because the wall had magical mexican powers all along. oh no it's back and better than ever *august 19: creationcity is fucking triggered until it's nothing but the wall is still there and the mexicans are still paying for it *august 20: creationcity magically comes back again, and it creates a trigger proof safe space-powered force-field around itself. satan comes back to life as well. *august 21: the safe space-powered force-field is triggered and snaps in two and creationcity is triggered until it's fucking nothing also satan fucking leaves because creationcity is too much even for him *september 14: the wall is still there and the mexicans are still paying for it. *creationcity comes back for no reason. *wake *me *up *inside *save *me *hat and ia declare war on creationcity for the 59th time. this time they mean it! trivia * *help